Changes In Life
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: AU/Human names used. Change can be for the better...right?


**I'm sorry if this is written badly but I don't really care because this is mostly for expressing some of my feelings. This is pretty much a true story. I'm not going to tell any city names or stuff like that you see for example: (such a city) that means I don't wanna tell you and I don't wanna find something else. xD**

**Disclamer: You know...I don't have to say it do I? **

**Canada's secret manager: Canada is working on his letters! Promise! He's very busy with stuff right now. **

**Canada: *nod nod* **

__

**[] [] [] []**

Matthew smiled widely as he waved goodbye to Alfred and Gilbert and then went to his car. Once home Matthew dropped his book bag down on the dining room table and headed for the computer. He clicked on Firefox and then went to facebook. He updated his status, like anyone would see it anyway; then grabbed his library car and headed to the library.

After finding six books - six heavy books, he made his way to the check-out desk. Two workers were working with people who were apparently just getting a library card and were filling out long papers, making him and others wait a good while. Finally, one had finished and went to move up but the person behind him made his way in front of the Canadian.

Matthew made a noise of protest but stopped and just let the person go ahead. Once he was sure it was his turn he set the books down and the worker turned away and went to the other unattended computer to help those people. Matthew wanted to hit his face on the desk in annoyance. Suddenly his phone made a beeping noise signaling he had a text. He fished it out of his pockets and flipped it open. It was Gilbert.

__

Hey what's up? :D

Matthew grinned, Perfect timing as always. He always got texts from Gilbert. He loved when he got texts from the Prussian when he started to get annoyed. He hit reply and started to text back.

****

"M'at the library."

__

Whoo! In (such a city)?

****

Yeah haha.

__

Ooh. Mightest I suggest a book?

****

Uh sure, what?

__

Hah well gosh. You seem hesitant. I wont suggest it then.

Matthew rolled his eyes. Gilbert could be so difficult at times. He smiled and replied back then closed it. He moved to the other line and then once his turn he slammed the books down "Am I actually gonna get checked out this time?" The girl, a teen, behind the counter raised an eyebrow, looked him up and down and grinned "Sure, you just did. Now would you like your books checked out?" Matthew felt his cheeks blush and nodded.

Once they were all rung up he asked the girl for one of the bags, fished out two dollars, gave it to her, shoved the books in and sat in the chair and waited for Gilbert to tell him what the book was. While he waited he looked down at his phone and a wave of sadness hit him.

He scrolled down through the received/dialed calls and texts. Most of the calls were from home and the texts were, for the most part, from Gilbert. He remembered when he used to talk to Elizaveta. Yes, that sounds rather odd. But the two used to be the closest of friends. He chuckled as he remember an old inside joke and a few other interesting but hilarious conversations they had.

They used to always talk on the phone for hours on end. They talked on the computer. He didn't think there was less than two days they didn't go without talking to each other. Now, it had probably been weeks since they had talked like that. Matthew sighed a bit and sat back dejectedly. Maybe it was that fight they had. It was mostly his fault after all. That's why he didn't like to tell what he was thinking, it got him in trouble. Especially when it came to boyfriends.

Elizaveta had gotten so mad she didn't talk to him for a few weeks despite him trying to apologize one or twice and even three time at least every week. More words were exchanged. Matthew then became mad. This ostracism went on for about a month. Until finally Matthew decided he was going drop it and let it go. Apparently, Elizaveta was still mad.

Matthew decided he was going to give the girl some space and they didn't talk for another few weeks. Then somehow…they started talking. Matthew couldn't exactly remember how but all he can remember is Elizaveta saying, over text: I'm glad we're not fighting anymore! :)

All Matthew could do was roll his eyes. She was the one still mad, truthfully he had forgotten the second half of the argument (which he presumed to be his fault) and so he had no reason to be mad for whatever happened. Matthew chuckled, he really couldn't remember. He must have really let it go then.

Though his smile disappeared. He had only gotten texts from her, he hadn't really seen nor heard the Hungarian for a while. Maybe, that was for the best? He began to realize that they were completely different people now. They probably didn't have much common interests anymore. They didn't meet up and do stuff anymore. They used to even have sleepover and would talk for hours, they never had nothing to talk about. Now, it was a text here and there. Now it was awkward. But he understood. She had he own life and he was having his. She had work and he had school to think about.

He hated losing friends and he knew this would happen. He told her from the start that he wished nothing would happen. But it did. Like everyone else through his life, they come, are the best of friends, they move to different school, then a fight comes along and ruins it. It was the same with the others. The exact same. So now he was weary on how close he became with his friends.

Though one couldn't be helped. He was in a relationship with them after all, Gilbert; and he was glad for it. Though there was this fear that gripped Matthews heart, he hoped the same didn't happen with him. He sighed and collected his book ready to finally head out the door then a ding came from his pocket instantly making his face light up.

_**[] [] [] [] **_

**Man this is all jumbled up xD Its such a mess! Makes my mind spin just looking at it O_O Meh haha. I'm not really sad over much of anything anymore. *goes Poland* I'm like, so totally over it! *strikes a pose* :D LOL! **


End file.
